


Cowboy’s weakness

by High_n00n (leftforbed)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hanzo shimada is just Too Much you feel, implied bottom mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftforbed/pseuds/High_n00n
Summary: Hanzo decides to have a little fun with his boyfriend, who’s really into leather. (featuring: post-Reflections Hanzo)





	

“Hanzo…. darlin’-” the cowboy is at a loss for words as the archer slowly approaches him, wearing nothing but tight leather pants and biker gloves that perfectly compliment his fresh, punk rock look. McCree’s sitting on the edge of their bed and he was just about to undress and call it a day, when his boyfriend came out of nowhere wearing… that. And now he doesn’t know what to think of it, his face slowly becoming red and his pants.. uncomfortably tight.

“Speechless?” The archer grins and smirks, clearly enjoying how affected McCree is by his little show - and they barely even started. McCree’s heart skips a beat when Hanzo sits in his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist, fingers digging into his broad back. 

“Where… did you… get these?” it’s obvious Jesse’s having trouble forming words, let alone letting them out, his face now flushed and pupils dilated; and Hanzo can’t help but smile at the sight in front of him. McCree places his hands on Hanzo’s sides, slowly, almost shyly, and Hanzo smiles again, before humping McCree’s bulge once, twice, and McCree shivers all over, letting out a whimper.

“Ordered them couple weeks back. They finally arrived this morning”

“Oh, so that’s what the package was - damn…” McCree closes his eyes as Hanzo moves back a little bit so he can reach between them and get his gloved hand on McCree’s still clothed dick.

“Mhmmmh” he hums, rubbing the cowboy, his other hand guiding McCree’s hands to grab his ass. 

McCree figures he’s done enough talking, and decides to focus on the feeling of Hanzo’s hand on him, and his own hands on Hanzo’s perfect, firm ass. And Hanzo is merciless - constanly adding to the feeling, first, biting his neck, then kissing him on the mouth, sloppily, and before he knows it, the cowboy’s helplessly thrusting into his hand, chasing his release.

“You’re such a mess, Jesse” the archer says playfully, and McCree groans - he loves when Hanzo takes control like that. Hanzo’s hand keeps rubbing him, squeezing him, and McCree wishes his boyfriend would at least slide his hand inside his pants, so that he could get his gloved hand around his erection, and he shivers at the mere thought of it. He wonders what it would feel like, to feel the leather against his dick, to feel those gloved fingers opening him up, one, two, three, until he’s stuffed full, just the way he likes it - and before he knows it, he’s spilling inside his pants, hiding his face in the crook of Hanzo’s neck, letting out a series of soft moans, but Hanzo doesn’t stop, he works him through it, his touches fast and merciless, until the cowboy’s thrashing with overstimulation. 

Only then he stops, and kisses his boyfriend’s temple - he’s such a cute mess, he thinks to himself. It takes Jesse a while to come back to his senses, and he shivers when he realizes he’s spilled inside his pants.

“Wow…” it’s all he manages to say before pulling Hanzo closer, kissing him on the lips - and just as he does that he feels Hanzo’s hard dick, still trapped inside those incredibly tight jeans, rub against his belly - and he pulls away, only to look Hanzo in the eye “Need help with that?” 

Hanzo laughs and pushes him onto the bed, before climbing on top of him, kissing him enthusiastically.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back when Reflections came out. Gotta love Hanzo's new look


End file.
